bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Myers
Myers was an X-Force empowered Elite Rahkshi on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Myers began its' life as a Turahk, in service to the Brotherhood of Makuta, when it was are created from a Kraata-Za that was dipped into Energized Protodermis. A second Kraata-Za was then needed to run the Rahkshi armor that was created. The Makuta of Keetongu who had created the Kraata that became Myers possessed an innate X-Force and this was passed on to a select few of the Rahkshi she spawned. Eventually Myers began to awaken its' X-Force powers and become its' own being, gaining new armor and powers. At some point it ended up on Recla Nui following Queln, the leader of its' brethren, who, after learning about its' powers from the Makuta, killed her with its' new found dimensional abilities. ''VX After being on the island for a short period of time, Queln soon ordered the X-Rahkshi to move out against the Toa Recla. It engaged in battle against Eiros, who quickly defeated Myers, and Queln then called for a retreat. A few days later, the Rahkshi encountered the other factions in a cave system, entering the fight against the Toa Recla, X-Rahi and X-Skakdi. Myers faced off against Leros, who used his swift attacks to damage Myers and dodge its' Plasma attacks. Leros ran it through with an Ice attack, keeping Myers down. Soon, Queln tried to use its' dimensional powers, but lost control after taking a hit. Myers was struck, vanishing into another dimension. Myers found itself on the beach, somehow alive, and discovered damage that told it that it wasn't on an alternate dimension's version of Recla Nui. It figured it had had his body reconstituted to heal its' wounds, and that the teleportation between dimensions had gone wrong, leaving it in the normal dimension. It soon encountered the Sansta-Skakdi, Kes, and entered battle with him. The two fought, with Myers quickly using its' Plasma and Fear powers to its' advantage, catching Kes with Fear. Kes lost his senses of what was actually happening, believing that Myers was more powerful than it actually was. He took many blows and wounds from the Rahkshi, but soon overcame the powers of Fear, fighting back, using his Magma powers, before being taken down again, and captured once more with Fear. As Myers was about to execute Kes, Toreq arrived and intervened, saving his partner, but humiliating him in doing so, for losing to a Rahkshi. Myers soon encountered Monsth while his brethren fought elsewhere. It questioned Monsth about if he really was a Rges, or if he was a Junker, as he believed, that Monsth was just playing an act, due to his color and lack of defining details. Monsth denied it, stating that he was a Rges, and fought, proving himself capable of avoiding all of Myers' attacks, evading every strike the X-Rahkshi threw at him. Monsth quickly took Myers down, and the two continued to speak. Monsth told Myers its' flaws, so Myers tried to correct them, but couldn't do any better. Monsth ended the fight by beheading Myers, killing the Rahkshi. Abilities & Traits Myers enjoyed to use its' powers of Fear on others in order to get an easy kill. Due to the X-Force, Myers also had the power of Plasma. Myers always attempted to be on top of things, and to think things out, but it didn't always help. Tools Myers carried a Staff of Fear with curved slicer ends. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:X-Force Category:Elite Rahkshi Category:Koji